


Fraser's Promise

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-21
Updated: 1999-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Some of Fraser's thoughts on living in the Big City.





	Fraser's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fraser's Promise

## Fraser's Promise

by Shannon Kane

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.com/~daisy_poo/duesouth.html

Author's notes: Inspired by 'Good for the Soul'.

* * *

Fraser's Promise 

It was dark outside as Fraser began to navigate the streets of Chicago. He had been at the 27th Precinct for what seemed like days, trying to help Ray figure out a chain of jewelry hiests. He had eventually discovered that each were owned by the same man, who used aliases for each establishment. He was making a tidy profit off the robbery insurance. 

Now he was on his way to the Consulate, tired but alert. He had learned over the years that keeping a keen ear out was a must here. Keep watch over the alleys, notice movements in windows. This place was nothing like the North. So full of people, yet at the same time empty. Void of humanity it seemed sometimes. 

But when he came here, he made a promise. A promise to himself and his land. He promised that he would come here, and try to make it a better place. He said he would try to make this world safer. And he has kept his promise. Kept it in the face of the talk by others, in the face of dangerous criminals. And in the face of being what he was, one man. 


End file.
